


Where the heart is

by liripip



Series: Room for three [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Sweet & Fluffy BDSM, Terrible Jokes, Threesome - F/M/M, sub gabe is still best gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: “Hush,” she interrupts him. “I don’t want you talking right now. You may tell me to stop, nothing else.” Gabriel squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers, making her smirk. “Noise is allowed.”Sequel to The motion of bodies, wherein there is more, messier and kinkier sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [crookedfingers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedfingers/pseuds/crookedfingers) for encouragement, tips and help with proofreading.

Ana can smell cheese from the landing below their floor. It smells delicious, if a bit overpowering, and she mentally shakes her head at what her nutritionist will say. Their nutritionist, really, because both Jack and Gabriel are mandated to see him as part of their health policy. He loves Gabriel, because Gabriel is a meticulous meal-planning Californian health nut, and he hates Jack because Jack likes to eat deep-fried bread and has an aversion to vegetables more typical in someone thirty years his junior.

She takes the stairs two steps at a time up to their door, which is white and featureless except for a little plaque meant to display the resident’s name. It doesn’t. Instead it’s covered with a slightly crooked piece of duct tape (‘Until you get a proper name plate’, she’d said as she helped them move in) with Reyes ❤ Morrison written in pink sharpie. Reinhardt wrote it, surprising them all with his beautiful cursive. That was three and a half years ago. It hasn't been replaced.

The door is also reinforced with some composite she’s forgotten the name of and discreetly equipped with every security system known to man, meaning she is definitively being monitored as she steps up to the door and places her palm on the scanner. She is allowed precious little privacy as is, Jack is allowed less. She’s not sure whether it’s a human or an AI watching her, but she spots one of the cameras and smiles indulgently at it, letting it get a good look at her face. She had tried for excuses the first few times she visited them like this, wearing her uniform and carrying a stack of documents. No more. Let them judge her if they like. She has given so much, she deserves whatever happiness she can grab.

The door beeps pleasantly at her and clicks open, her palm print authorized without waiting for confirmation from within, and she steps inside to a kitchen blanketed in the aromatic fog of Jack Morrison’s latest culinary experiment.

“Hi,” she says, enjoying the bloom of warmth on her cheeks after the cold outside. Her scarf goes on its peg by the door, her coat on a hanger in the closet. She feels at ease here, more so than she does in her own flat, which is too big and too silent. Echoing. Having Fareeha over every second weekend isn’t enough to make it feel like a home: her daughter doesn’t live there any more, she just visits. When she’s not, Ana’s growing to dislike even being there, working late to avoid the silence when she’s not invited into Jack and Gabriel’s home.

Into their arms. In a way, she recognizes that she’s here because they feel sorry for her, and that’s not supposed to be a good thing, but it feels like one. Her friends saw that she was hurting and offered their comfort. And kept offering, when she didn’t want to presume anything, coaxing her to stay the night, leave her toothbrush in the cup along with theirs.

A few weeks later, there was a tea shelf in the kitchen, her own drawer in their bedroom dresser and a bottle of her shampoo in the shower. It smells like lemongrass. Jack doesn’t seem to realize that she can tell when he’s been pilfering from it.

“Hi!” Jack waves at her and pokes at the contents of a frying pan. “I’m trying a new recipe. Smells good, doesn’t it?” He’s dressed down in worn jeans and one of his too-tight compression shirts, and it makes him look smaller and younger than he does in his Strike-Commander gear. She steps up to him and kisses the corner of his mouth, surveys his small armada of pots and pans. He seems to be boiling both pasta and potatoes, because why not. There is no such thing as too much carbs for a man that likes to wake up at 4:30 and run for a couple hours before breakfast.

“He’s making mac ‘n cheese,” Gabriel says from the table, where he’s sitting idly swirling a glass of wine. “The US government spent millions of dollars crafting these bodies and he’s gonna put mac ‘n cheese in them.” He tosses a cherry tomato into the air, catches it, and pops it in his mouth. “I’m pretty sure that's treason.”

He’s fresh from the shower, soft grey t-shirt dark with splotches of absorbed water around the collar. He’s wearing another collar as well: supple black leather with a chromed ring resting against the hollow of his throat and matching cuffs snug around his wrists. Ana’s mouth goes dry as he cocks his head, the metal detailing catching the light with a glint. There’s a flutter in her stomach that feels like freefall.

“I told you,” Jack says, munching on a piece of cheese. “It’s called Älpermagronen and it’s a regional classic.”

“Okay, he’s making _European_ mac ‘n cheese.” Gabriel tips his glass at her and sips it. “It has applesauce.”

“You know what they say, Gabe. An apple a day.”

“Yeah. I’m sure this is what they meant.”

“You know, you can always come running with me tomorrow if you’re that worried about your waistline.” Gabriel sticks his tongue out at him and Jack laughs, turning to her. “I bought some non-alcoholic cider if you want, or you can wallow in sin with us infidels.”

“Ah.” She eyes the ceiling with a shrug. “What God doesn’t see doesn’t hurt him,” she says, quirking an eyebrow, “I'll try the wine, thank you.”

“Gotcha,” says Jack, pouring her a glass.  

She sniffs at it. “So what’s this?” It smells nice, fruity and a little tart, but she doesn’t know a lot about wine.

“Gabe?” Jack prompts, passing the question along to Gabriel who rolls his eyes.

“It’s a Riesling from a vineyard that one of his golf buddies owns. He seems to think that pointing that out, _repeatedly_ , makes him more and not less attractive to me.” Ana giggles into her glass. Gabriel swirls his wine and scrunches his nose at it, and Ana makes her way over to sit sideways across his lap. One of his hands absently curls around her hip, pulling her close.

“Hey,” he says, touching his forehead against her temple. He smells like lemongrass. Thieves, the both of them.

Her comm chimes, and a small hologram of her daughter flickers into existence over her left wrist. She accepts the call with a flick of a button, greeting Fareeha in Arabic and asking her to stay put while she digs her proper phone out of its pocket to get decent video.

Before she has time to transfer the feed to it, however, Jack swoops down to snatch it out of her hand. Fareeha’s image vanishes from it's perch on her wrist, and Jack smushes the phone against his ear as she remembers her parents doing when she was a little girl.

“Fareeha! Hi, honey, how are you?” He makes an incredulous face at them and jabs his fingers against his neck. “How'd your race go?”

Gabriel’s eyes go round just as she realizes.

“Haha, she's right here, I'll put her on in a minute. How's school?”

“Thank you,” she mouths at Jack as Gabriel fumbles the collar off and shoves it behind his back. Fareeha is probably suspecting something at this point, she has been giving them _looks,_ but she doesn't need it confirmed by seeing her favorite uncle decked out in bondage gear. Besides, Ana doesn't know what to tell her. She doesn't have a name for what this is between them, exactly, not yet. She’s a little worried that if she tries to force the words before they're ready they will just shatter in her mouth.

“Okay, here’s Ana now.” Jack laughs and smacks a kiss directly into the microphone. “See you Saturday.”

The hologram blooms up as soon as Jack removes his head from the proximity sensor, and a perfect copy of her daughter springs into being in her hand. She's about a foot high, grinning widely, and has tried, poorly, to cover up her very first pimples.

“Hello darling,” she says, switching to English.

Fareeha will be thirteen next year. How is that possible? She’s fought in a robot war, averted the apocalypse and became a global symbol of peace, but the one thing Ana can't wrap her head around is that she's about to be the mother of a teenager.

Gabriel tucks his chin over her shoulder and waves to Fareeha, who narrows her eyes in thought. Oh well. At least he removed the cuffs first.

It’s a pretty brief conversation, an update on Fareeha’s doings in the last couple of days. Her math test went well, she thinks, but she won’t get it back for another few days. A friend of hers broke a collarbone during soccer practice. She ran a five kilometer race in a time Ana thinks sounds pretty good but which Fareeha is apparently dissatisfied with. She can’t find her black jeans, has Ana seen them?

It is mundane and it is heartwarming. This is what she fights for, her daughter having a normal life. They say their goodbyes, decide to go eat dumplings during Fareeha’s next visit, and say their goodbyes again. Once they hang up, Ana sits looking tenderly at her daughter’s portrait on her phone until Gabriel shifts under her and sniffs his glass.

“Are you sure this even goes with wine?”

“I think so, yeah. I had it like that when I was up hiking last summer.”

“Of course you did,” Gabriel says. “See? Whitest man on earth,” he whispers to her, lips brushing the shell of her ear and sending a shiver down her back. She laughs to cover it, but judging by Gabriel’s knowing smirk he's perfectly well aware of the effect he has on her. His fingertips find their way up underneath her shirt, brushing against the waistband of her trousers.

“I heard that,” Jack says, serene, “and I am not ashamed of what I am.”

“Yeah? That makes one of us.”

“Ha ha ha. Ana, I can’t take any more of this mockery. Distract him for me?”

She catches Gabriel by the chin, turning him to face her fully. Mouthy he may be, but he’s soft and yielding under her hands, gazing at her under lowered eyelids as she holds him in place.

“I can do that.”

She keeps him still and just barely brushes her lips against his, feeling his fingers twitch against her waist before stilling. She waits, just barely touching, breathing against his skin as he gradually relaxes underneath her, his eyes slowly falling shut. He comes to rest with a soft sigh, and he’s all hers to do what she pleases with, just like that. So sweet for her. She teases the tip of her tongue along the join of his lips, coaxing them apart, and catches his lower lip between her teeth. The corners of her lips edge inexorably upwards into a grin as she pulls her head backwards, tugging Gabriel along with her.

He makes a soft, confused sound, and she feels his dick stirring against her thigh. There is a clatter from the stove. Jack fumbles for a fallen spoon and absentmindedly puts it in his mouth, back turned on his pans to watch them. “Go on,” he stage whispers to her. “Hot.” Ana smiles and tangles a hand into the hair at the nape of Gabriel's neck, twisting sharply, forcing his chin up so she can brush her lips up the column of his throat. His breath stutters, thin skin trembling against her lips.

“Collar,” she orders against his cheek, clacking her teeth for effect, and he fumbles behind his back to present it to her. She brushes the back of a finger ever so lightly up his Adam’s apple, gently wrapping her hand around his throat, pressing her fingertips into his skin to feel his pulse racing. He licks his lips, opens his mouth to speak.

“Hush,” she interrupts him. “I don’t want you talking right now. You may tell me to stop, nothing else.” Gabriel squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers, making her smirk. “Noise is allowed.”

She gives his throat another squeeze, then slips the collar around his neck. It buckles easily, one of the holes worn smooth and wide with use. She lets go of his hair and angles his face back toward her. “Comfortable?” She taps the pad of her index finger against his lips in reminder. “You can nod or shake your head.”

He nods. She hooks a finger in the ring on the collar, tugging him forward to kiss him.   

“Did Jack tell you what we want to do to you tonight?”

His cock is filling out nicely, obvious through the thick cotton of his sweatpants. He isn't wearing anything under them, rarely is when they’ve planned to play. She has to admit she enjoys the ease of access.

He shakes his head.

“Do you want to know?” She reaches up to trace her fingers along his ear, tucks a wayward curl of hair behind it. Gabriel considers it and then shakes his head again. “Oh? Are you giving us free hands?” He bites his lips and nods. He’s keeping his eyes closed, has crossed his wrists behind the small of his back completely on his own volition. It’s pushing his chest out, stretching his shirt over it so that his stiffening nipples show through in relief. She rubs her thumb over one, feels her balance shift as he rolls his hips under her. “Ooh. We’ll take good care of you, I promise.” She kisses his cheek, delighting in how he tenses, breath hitching, when she twists a nipple. “Jack, when is the food ready? I don’t want to rile him up _too_ much.”

“Not a problem,” Jack says, walking over. “Open your mouth, Gabe.” Gabriel does, and Jack places a piece of fried apple on his tongue, offering the same to Ana. “The food is done, and it will keep warm in the oven until we are.” He grabs Gabriel’s chin and bends to kiss him, hard enough that Ana can feel Gabriel being pressed back against the collar she’s still holding. Jack pulls back and strokes the pad of his thumb over Gabriel’s wet bottom lip, swallowing thickly.

“Shirt off,” he orders. Gabriel lifts his arms, Ana grabs the edges of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head, and as soon as it is off his arms Jack is there, catching his wrists and putting the cuffs back on with practiced ease. He pulls them behind Gabriel’s back, where they are locked together with a soft click. A short link of chain follows, clipping Gabriel’s joined wrists to a ring at the back of his collar. It’s a favorite tie of theirs, quick and simple, offering Gabriel up helpless with his chest on display while still giving him enough leeway to get reasonably comfortable in a range of positions.

“Mmmh,” she remarks to Jack, kneading a thick pec in her hand, “nice. I can't wait to fuck him.” She drags the nails of her other hand down his ribs, sucking a dark bruise into the top of his shoulder as Gabriel squirms, caught between her in his lap and Jack leaning forward over the back of the chair, both hands groping Gabriel's chest.

“Got that right,” Jack breathes, twisting a nipple between his fingers hard enough to make Gabriel hiss. “Damn, he's got a nice set of tits on him, doesn't he?”

Ana gives his cock a gentle squeeze. “He's not bad down here either.” He’s fully hard now, cock warm and heavy against her hip. She traces its contours with her fingers, thumb rubbing circles over the fabric-covered head.  

“And he has a cute butt,” Jack says, grinning and kissing the top of Gabriel's curly head. “Here.” He pulls a leash from his apron pocket. “Put him on the couch. I’ll get the stuff we talked about.”

Ana picks up the leash and clicks the snap in front of Gabriel’s face with a smile she is sure is anything but reassuring. Slowly, she thumbs the clip open again and teases it over his cheek, hooks it over his lower lip and lets it close just enough that he can sense the pressure. His breathing speeds up and he tenses, watching her out of slitted eyes, but he makes no move to get away from it. He’s being so good for her tonight. She rewards him with kiss, her tongue dipping shallowly into his mouth. He’s not kissing her back, just staying there still and receptive, letting her have her way. Good boy. She unhooks his lip and moves the clip to a peaked nipple, letting it close a little harder over the sensitive nub. Gabriel gasps into her mouth, keeps gasping softly on every breath as she gently wiggles the impromptu clamp.

Finally, she clips the leash to his collar and stands up, Gabriel shakily getting to his feet after her.

“Come with me,” she says, wrapping the leash around her wrist and leading him into the living room. Jack is already there, sitting on the sofa with a large shoe box on the coffee table in front of him. There’s a towel thrown over the cushions beside him.

“Put him here,” he says, nodding to the towel. Gabriel sits down on it, looking between them for cues. Jack leans over and rests a hand against his chest, pushing him back into the cushions, then sliding his hand up over Gabriel’s throat until he’s cupping his chin, thumb pushing gently into Gabriel’s mouth. “I want to gag you. Okay?” Gabriel nods, and Jack fishes a ball gag out of the box and slips it into his waiting mouth, moves to straddle him before securing it behind his head. Both his hands splay over Gabriel’s cheeks when he’s done, thumbs rubbing gently over his cheekbones. “God, you’re hot like this.” He presses a soft kiss to the perforated plastic showing between Gabriel’s lips. “We're gonna have so much fun with you tonight.”    

He leans over to dig some more in the box, comes back with a bright yellow ball which he places in Gabriel’s hand. It’s really a dog toy, but it’s useful like this too. “Squeak it.” Gabriel does, a sharp noise cutting through the tension growing between them. “Three times. That’s your signal if you need us to stop. Okay?” Gabriel nods. “Show me.” Gabriel does, holding eye-contact all the while. “Alright. Good.”

Jack’s smile turns wicked, and he rises off of Gabriel. “Grab the dice, Ana,” he says, and he’s all smug cockiness now, looking down at Gabriel with arch amusement. “I’ll fix you something nice to roll them over.” With that he hooks his hands under Gabriel’s knees and lifts, dragging him down until his ass is just barely at the edge of the cushions. He begins peeling the sweatpants of Gabriel’s body with exaggerated slowness, slipping them inch by inch lower over his hips. Gabriel squirms, moans when his cock finally slips free to bob in the air, and Ana licks her lips. She slides a hand between his legs to squeeze his thigh, hard, following the rough touch up with gently cupping her palm over his balls.

“I want to tie his legs first,” she says, spreading them with her hands. She already has a length of rope prepared, uncoiled and folded double, and she loops it around his ankle, wrapping it around his folded leg until his ankle is securely fastened to his thigh. Jack mirrors her ropework on Gabriel’s other leg, tying it off before leaning his cheek on Gabriel’s inner thigh, right up against his groin.

“There,” he says, nuzzling his stubble against soft skin, “you’re not getting anywhere.” Gabriel makes a noise behind his gag, eager and verging on impatient, and Jack laughs, pecks a quick kiss just between his dick and his balls. “Quiet, you. You'll get fucked soon enough. Now,” he says, pulling off his ring and plucking a tube out of the box, “There’s a second reason you have that ball in your hand.” He squeezes a generous dollop of lube onto his fingers, dipping them between Gabriel’s legs to circle his hole. Ana settles on the sofa next to Gabriel, watching with interest as Jack’s index finger gently pushes inside, drawing a thin moan from Gabriel. “You’re going to squeak it for us when you’re close.” Ana watches the sinews in his wrist shift as he strokes inside, watches Gabriel’s toes curl in response. “One squeak, and we stop what we’re doing for a little while, let you calm down just enough that we get to keep playing with you.” Gabriel turns his head toward her and gives her a pleading look. She smiles back indulgently, then spits in her hand. Gabriel’s dick twitches, either in response to that or to the way Jack is fingering him.

She turns him to face her with a fingertip on his chin, trailing it down over his body to brush her knuckles over his cock.

“You don’t get to come until we are done with you,” she explains, sliding her hand up the underside of his shaft, giving him two good pumps before lightly slapping his cock. Gabriel groans, arching off of the cushions, spreading his legs wider for them, muscles in his legs straining against the ropes. Jack slides his middle finger inside him, making him groan again. “And we will be very disappointed in you if you cheat, is that clear?”

Gabriel squirms, tries to fuck back on Jack’s hand despite the lack of leverage. His head is lolling back into the cushions, his eyes lazily focused on the fingers working their way into his ass. Ana slaps his cock again to wake him up.

“Gabriel.” He grunts around his gag, eyes flicking to hers before returning to watch Jack. Not good enough. She grabs him by the hair, forcibly turning him around to meet her narrowed eyes. “Is. That. Clear?”

Gabriel blinks, then nods once, attention back on her. He’s trying to swallow but can’t quite manage with the gag in his mouth, saliva pooling against his lower lip and threatening to overflow down his chin. The corners of Ana’s mouth quirk up in a mean smile, and she drags Gabriel’s head forward. Drool spills past his lips, wetting his beard and dripping down his chest. She holds him there to make sure he's watching when she swipes her other thumb through the mess and rubs it into the head of his dick, painting wet ovals around the metal bead poking out of the slit.

Gabriel moans and bucks in her hold. He keeps trying to pull his head up, pressing back until she locks her fingers in his hair and gives it a firm tug, holding tight until he settles with a soft grunt, relaxes and lets her play with his cock. Pleased, she scoots a little closer against his side, smoothing her fingers through his hair. He nuzzles against her shoulder, eyes sliding shut as she keeps stroking him, keeping her hand wet, watching his reactions as she experiments with how to touch the piercings. This close she can feel his breath catching, muted gasps escaping him at every exhale.

Jack catches her eye and raises an eyebrow, nodding his head toward the box. She shakes her head and mouths ‘not yet’ to him, then tilts Gabriel’s head back so she can trail kisses down his throat while she pumps his cock. He moans and shifts around aimlessly, hips twitching up to try to fuck her fist.

“Getting close, babe?” Jack asks, nudging her hand aside to mouth at Gabriel’s cock, flicking his tongue over the sensitive ridge around the crown. Mirth is dancing in his eyes. Ana gives his neck an affectionate rub before trailing lower to gently roll Gabriel’s balls in her palm, lower still to ghost her fingertips over the slick rim of his hole where Jack’s fingers push inside him. Jack hands her the lube and she slicks her fingers, holding eyecontact with Gabriel and smirking. Jack pulls out a little bit and scissors his fingers, and she slips her finger between his and lets him lead, lets him guide her inside the tight heat to the spot that makes Gabriel’s eyes roll back in his head with a groan. “You need a break?”

“Hhno,” Gabriel slurs around the gag, slurs something else that could possibly have been ‘more’. Jack nudges her finger to rub gentle circles, and bends his head to slide his mouth onto Gabriel’s cock, cheeks hollowing. Gabriel shakes under the onslaught, breath coming in sharp, loud gasps.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Jack says, pulling back with a laugh. Gabriel glares at him and makes an unsuccessful attempt to bat at him with his bound leg, making Jack laugh harder. He pulls out and wipes his fingers, another one of Ana’s pushing in to replace them. Her other hand closes on Gabriel's cock, jerking him off purposefully.

“I think he does need a break, Jack.” Ana tries crooking her fingers while pressing the pad of her thumb behind Gabriel’s balls and is rewarded with another moan, another useless flail of bound legs. “Look at him, he’s falling apart.”

“Hnoo,” Gabriel begs, bucking again. It only serves to make him slide lower, granting him even less leverage with his ass suspended another few inches outside the cushions. Jack gives it an appreciative squeeze. “Hlees.”

“He is,” Jack agrees. “Have you forgotten the rules, Gabe?”

Gabriel throws his head back and groans, more in agonized frustration than in pleasure. A sharp, incongruous squeak cuts through the room, and her hands still. Gabriel drops his head back to stare at the ceiling, his abs twitching. He’s clenched tight around her fingers, his muscles squeezing in quick rhythm with his labored breathing. His toes clench and relax, clench and relax.

Jack, on the other hand, looks like he may have just come in his pants from watching Gabriel deny himself. “Fuck,” he whispers, and drops down to press heated kisses to the inside of Gabriel’s thigh, “that was hot.” He nuzzles his face into the crease of Gabriel’s thigh, presses a soft kiss to the base of his cock. Ana picks up her teasing again, gently massaging Gabriel’s shaft with her thumb. He makes a half-hearted attempt to push her away and close his legs but surrenders with a low moan when Jack pries them wide apart again. Ana gives his dick one last, slow pull before easing her fingers out of him and wiping them dry.

“That was one,” she says, planting her elbow just above Gabriel’s shoulder. She sits pressed tight against him, her head supported in her hand, fingers of her other hand toying with the hair below his bellybutton. She’s still fully dressed, as is Jack, with Gabriel naked and undone between them. “Do you have the die, Jack?

“One sec,” Jack mumbles, reaching over to dig through the box. “You want to roll?” She nods, accepting the little wooden cube from him. It’s a perfectly ordinary die, white with black dots. She smiles at Gabriel, flicking his nose softly. He’s watching her with a certain amount of apprehension, eyes flicking to track her hand as she trails light touches along his collarbones, dip down to circle a small, stiff nipple.

“This,” she explains, tapping the die against the wet ball exposed between Gabriel’s lips, “will decide how many times we take you right to the brink without letting you come. You’re already at one. Who knows, you might get lucky and get to come next time.” She kisses his cheek. “Or we might edge you five more times. I know what I’m hoping for.” She drops the die down his sternum, and it skips down his body, tumbling over his abs to catch in his belly button before rolling off his hip and onto the floor to stop close to Jack’s knee. Jack tilts his head, considering it. Ana leans forward, supporting Gabriel’s shoulders as he too tries to see. It’s a two. Damn dice stopped on a two.

“Naah,” says Jack, flicking it with a finger. A four, then. “That’s better.” Gabriel groans and flops back, wiggling his feet in irritation. It’s adorable. Jack catches one foot and presses a kiss to the sole, eyes sparkling. “Gives us enough time to fuck you right.” He bends his head, presses a careful, deliberate kiss against Gabriel’s lube-wet hole. “You want to go first?” Gabriel moans, shifts beside her to try to grind against Jack’s face. Jack chuckles and grabs hold of his hips, holding him still, but he dips his head again to drag his tongue up Gabriel’s balls, sucking one into his mouth. Gabriel’s eyes flutter shut as he relaxes back into the pleasure with a sigh.

Ana is already halfway undressed, working quick and efficient to pull off her uniform while Gabriel is distracted. She debated keeping it on, because Jack had found them a strap-on in the exact same shade of royal blue and she can just imagine Gabriel trying to roll his eyes in annoyance as she fucks him silly with it, but Jack has a habit of turning up the thermostat when they’re playing to keep Gabriel comfortable and she’s getting very warm. Warm and _wet._ Her panties are soaked through and clinging to her skin, and her nipples are tender where they press against her bra. It’s a relief to take it off.

She slips into the harness and pulls it tight around her hips, lodging the smooth blue dildo firmly against her mound. It’s small, shorter than the length of her hand and barely thicker than the widest part of her thumb, slightly curved and featureless. She’s tried it herself after Jack brought it home, bought for her to use on Gabriel but feeling surprisingly good sliding into her own virgin butt as well, Jack suckling on her clit as he gently fucked her to completion with it. Gabriel is not nearly as new to anal play as she is, but he hasn’t had anything up there for a while, and well, she’s more nervous about this than he is. It never hurts to start small. They have larger options to try if it goes well.

Gabriel is looking at her, scrutinizing, lying propped up against Jack’s chest, cradled between his legs. Jack’s rid of his shirt, and from the movement of his hips she suspects his pants are pulled open as well, loose around his hips as he leisurely fucks into Gabriel’s hand.   

“You ready?” he asks, pulling Gabriel’s head back and kissing the corner of his mouth. Ana squeezes lube onto the tip of the dildo and smears it around, taking Jack’s old place on the floor between Gabriel’s legs. She’s a little too short to be able to fuck him comfortably from here, even with his ass hanging off the edge, but there’s an unused back cushion that should prop her up well enough. She pulls it off the sofa and kneels on it, and it’s just right, soft under her knees yet firm enough to support her.

“Good to go,” she says, wiping the worst of the lube off her hands before stroking them up Gabriel’s thighs, spreading him for her gaze. He shivers, unresisting, cock twitching as she admires him. Jack grins and cups his hands over full pecs, pinching Gabriel’s nipples between his fingers. Gabriel moans and so does Jack, scraping his teeth up his lover’s neck before speaking.

“Ana’s never done this before, so I’m going to let you help her do it right,” he says, loosening the strap holding the gag ball in place, “but no other talking, alright?” He presses a kiss to Gabriel’s ear. “We’re in charge and you don’t have a say other than stop, got it?” Gabriel nods. Ana has scooted forward enough that the slick tip of the dildo is brushing against Gabriel’s ass, smearing lube between his cheeks as he tries to squirm onto it. “Do you remember how you say stop?” Gabriel nods again, grunting softly, earning an affectionate pat to his dick. Jack plucks the ball out of his mouth, letting it hang on its strap around his throat. Gabriel works his jaw, then nods at her once.

“Go slow,” he says hoarsely, lifting his legs toward his chest helpfully. Jack grabs a leg with one hand, pulls it high and wide, tilting Gabriel’s hips up to expose the dark furl of his hole, wet and glistening with lube. It twitches as she nudges the dildo against it, opening up effortlessly as she carefully presses her hips forward. “Aah. Like that. That’s good. Mmn.” His toes flare, brushing against her naked hips, and his breathing is picking up speed again, but he makes no protests as she slowly sinks all the way in, only soft sounds of pleasure. She bottoms out inside him, waits a few moments before carefully pulling back an inch, pushing in again just as slow. “Uhh, wait,” Gabriel breathes, shifting himself against her and slowly rolling his hips, “let me.” Jack reaches a hand out to wrap loosely around his cock, pumping him slowly. “Shit,” Gabriel breathes, head falling back onto Jack’s shoulder, “we’re doing this again. Okay. Fuck me. Slowly.”

She was expecting this to be fun, but Ana is a little in awe over how much she’s enjoying herself. Gabriel is spread out before her, relaxed, making happy little sounds of encouragement as she rolls her hips against his ass, Jack’s hands roaming over his body. Liquid is beading at the tip of his cock, almost ready to trickle down the length. She has a near overpowering urge to taste it, to lick him clean, but she’s not flexible enough and she doesn’t want to stop fucking him, never wants to stop as long as he’s making noises like these. She lifts his leg up and presses a kiss to the inside of his knee instead, and he shifts his hips slightly, trying to adjust the angle. “Ah. There,” Gabriel gasps on a moan, toes clenching against her hips as she plows into him with a bit more firmness. “Right there. _Aahh_ , that’s it. C’mon.”

“Ah ah,” chides Jack, wrapping his palm over Gabriel’s mouth. “That’s enough.” There’s a wicked quirk to his lips as he slides his hand lower, gently squeezing Gabriel’s throat just above the collar. Ana picks up her pace a little more, trailing her fingers over his cock. She spits in her hand and wraps it around him, thumb sliding wet over his piercings, up and down, stroking gently over the head. His pulse is thudding rapidly against her palm, his breathing quick and shallow like a bird’s. Jack is still holding him around the throat, not hard, just enough to keep his chin up and have him shivering in submission. He’s brushing his mouth against Gabriel’s, whisper soft, tip of his tongue dipping in to flick between Gabriel’s parted lips.

“Jack,” he mumbles, squirming weakly between them. “ ‘m gonna come.”

“Yeah? Well, talk to Ana, she’s the one fucking you.”

“ _Aah -_ ” He struggles against Jack’s grip to look at her, “Ana. You’re gonna make me come.”   

“Right now?” she asks with feigned disinterest, catching some of the fluid leaking down his cock and bringing it to her mouth. Behind the facade she’s watching him like a hawk, ready to freeze at a moment’s notice.

“No,” he gasps, cries out as Jack tightens his grip around his throat. “Soon. Fuck, that’s-.. _mmhmn_.” The last part he moans into Jack’s mouth, held in place by a firm hand twisted viciously into his hair.

Gabriel stiffens, and a loud, unattractive squeak breaks the mood. Ana stills, hopes it will be enough. She can feel Gabriel try to fuck himself on the dildo, soft thuds of his movement nudging back to press against her mound. Jack is rubbing over his sides, soothing him, mumbling into his neck.

“That’s two,” she says once she’s certain they have Gabriel under control. “Do you want a turn, Jack?”

“Not yet. I’m gonna fuck his mouth first. Through the ring gag, babe, would you like that?”

Gabriel moans, struggling against his restraints. She slowly pulls out of him, watching his hole close up smoothly, relaxing and clenching as he squirms. He tips over to the side and ends up lying on his side with his face in Jack’s lap.  

“Eager, are you?” Jack murmurs, stroking Gabriel’s cheek. His eyes flick to hers, smiling. “Can you get us a glass of water?”

When she returns, hands and strap-on clean and a large glass of water in her hand, Jack has rolled Gabriel over to face his crotch and is guiding his head back and forth, wet noises loud over Jack's quickened breathing.

“Thank you,” he says, pulling Gabriel off his cock and into a semblance of sitting upright. Ana holds the glass to his mouth and he sips carefully, leans into her when she cards her fingers through his curly hair. “How are you feeling, babe?” Jack asks, taking a drink from the glass. “Ready for round three?”

Gabriel rolls his shoulders and nods.

“Arms ok?”

“They're fine.”

“Legs? Wiggle your toes, Gabe.”

“They're _fine_ , Jack.”

Jack glares. “Wiggle.”

Gabriel complies with an annoyed huff of air, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. Jack cups his hands around his toes with a disapproving frown.

“Your feet are cold. I'm putting your socks back on.”

“For fuck’s sake, Jack.” Gabriel is beginning to blush now, his eyes flickering uncertainly between them. Cute. Every dirty thing they have done to him and this, these small acts of tenderness, still get him flustered. “I'm fine. Get off.” He flexes a foot, vainly trying to wriggle out of Jack's grasp until he gets shoved in the chest for his trouble and tumbles back against the cushions with a soft ‘oof’.

“Lie _still_ ,” Jack growls, an edge of warning in his voice. Gabriel’s cock twitches, and Ana can't help but smirk. This game again. “Go up a size,” Jack tells her, still trying to wrestle a sock onto Gabriel’s fidgeting left foot. “Goddammit, Gabe, this is not a discussion.”

The first smack sounds loud against Gabriel’s thigh as Ana slides the new dildo in place. This one isn’t huge either, about the size of a small-to-medium dick with a sharp upturn and a series of gentle ridges down the shaft. When she's done, Jack has Gabriel half on his side, holding his knees pressed together against the seat cushions, his other hand groping rough handfuls of Gabriel’s red, freshly spanked ass. There are thick white socks on his feet. Jack got his way, then, but judging by the bliss evident in Gabriel's face so did he.

“Ana’s going to fuck you again,” Jack says, punctuating his statement with another firm slap. Gabriel keens softly, rubbing his face against the cushion, and oh, she wants so badly to be there, to hold him in her lap and pet his hair as Jack takes him apart. “You gonna behave?” Gabriel nods, nuzzling against Jack's hand when he reaches it up to run a thumb over his cheekbone. Jack catches her eye, one hand caressing Gabriel's face, the other kneading at the swell of his ass, and she plucks the gag from the box and kneels by Gabriel's face.

“Open up,” she coos, holding it up by its leather straps, and he obeys beautifully, easy and sweet as she carefully fits the metal ring behind his teeth. It's a good look on him, his mouth held open. She buckles it behind his head and traces a finger over the smooth steel loops extending out over his cheeks, stopping him from flipping the gag in his mouth. His tongue is working against the ring, trying to swallow. He can’t. Ana tugs the towel further under his head, smoothing it down. Jack gets to his feet with one last pat, and comes around to kneel down at Gabriel’s head instead, leaning in to brush their lips together.

Ana reaches for the lube and smears it over the toy, wraps her hand around it, stroking with a loose fist until the strap-on is slick and shining wet.

Gabriel tracks her every moment, his nostrils flaring. It's too dim to really tell against the dark brown of his irises, but she thinks his pupils are blown wide, floating high on endorphins. Jack moves onto the sofa and lifts Gabriel’s head onto his naked thigh, wiping the first trickle of spit off his chin and smearing it on his cock. He slips the tip of it between Gabriel’s lips, nudging the head against the inside of his cheek, and Ana leans closer to peck a close-mouthed little kiss on the bulge it makes. Gabriel moans, shifting towards her and opening his legs in invitation. Her lube-slick hand finds his balls, rolling them in her palm while her dry hand strokes down his flank, marveling at the curves of his waist and hips.

“How do you want him?” Jack asks. He's going for calm and unaffected, and he almost gets the voice right, but Ana can see the flush rising up his neck to claim the very tips of his ears and isn't fooled. Gabriel might be, though, his eyes closed as he works his tongue over the tip of Jack's cock, and the act is mostly for his benefit.

He's being so good for them, really. She hopes she can deliver on her promise, make it every bit as good for him as it is for her.

“This will do,” she says, pulling Gabriel over so he's on his back sideways on the sofa and crawling up to cradle his hips between her thighs. She needs to do this face to face with him, or the sharp angle of the strap-on won't work to her advantage. Belly to belly, really, because Jack has a firm grip on Gabriel’s shoulder and is twisting his upper body away from her, hands locked on the ball of his shoulder and in his hair as he fucks into his mouth.

The leash is hanging discarded down Gabriel’s chest. She wraps it around her wrist and draws it tight, putting just a little bit of tension on the collar as she urges his thighs up against his chest. He spreads them, almost shyly, lying vulnerable and exposed in her lap. It's too much to resist. She pushes him up, supports his weight on her hands and dips her head to run her tongue over his balls, up his dick, lapping up the shaft to suck one end of a barbell between her lips, bending deeper to press her teeth into the soft flesh at the top of his inner thigh.

Gabriel moans, cut off by Jack pressing deeper into his mouth, and flails his bound legs about until Jack catches them and holds him still, cock slipping out of his mouth to lay across his chin.

Jack chuckles, one hand supporting Gabriel's knee while the other brushes the curls back from his forehead.

“I’m beginning to think he likes this,” he says, fondness evident in his voice. Gabriel's eyes flick up to him, half glaring, tongue trying to curl around the shaft of his dick. Jack smirks and rubs it over his face instead, hips tilting forward to nudge his balls against Gabriel's open mouth. Ana suckles at the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue over the head, then pulls back to let a long string of spit drip from her pursed mouth squarely onto Gabriel's hole.

“Mmm,” she says, pulling back and shifting her grip, shuffling forward to get in position. “Let's see how he likes this.”

Getting the tip in is a little bit tricky, it slides against its target a few times without actually catching, but then she gets the angle right and sits back, letting Gabriel slowly sink down on the bright blue cock under the pull of his own weight.

He cries out, tossing his head, and for a second she's worried that she's hurt him. Then he groans deeply, his chest rumbling with it, and he arches his back, pressing back against her. She rolls her hips, not really moving inside him, just applying more and less pressure, fingers skimming up the back of his legs to hold them apart.

“Hold his leg,” she says, and Jack wraps one large hand over Gabriel’s knee, pulling it up tight against the side of his chest, leaving Gabriel folded double and helpless between her thighs. She runs her thumb up his cock, slips lower to trace her fingertips over his stretched rim, and Gabriel tries to twitch away from the touch, tries to move his leg to where he’s not quite so exposed. She tuts, tightening her grip on his thigh. “Be still.”

She pulls back a little, watching the smooth slide of the dildo out of Gabriel’s body, hears his breath stutter as the first ridge slips free of his rim. She pushes in again, finds a slow, gentle rhythm, her strokes growing longer as Gabriel relaxes into the fucking, soft moans garbled around Jack’s cock between his lips.

His foot flexes against her hip, clumsily stroking her skin. She smiles, catching it with her free hand, sliding her thumb over the ticklish sole to make him twitch. His other foot bats impatiently at her hipbone, his toes curling tight in his fluffy socks when she wraps a hand around his cock and strokes him in time to her movements in and out of him.

It’s almost dreamlike, her and Jack falling into sync, Gabriel sweet and pliant between them. Jack’s knuckles are turning white where they hold Gabriel’s knee in place, his breath coming in sharp gasps as Gabriel works his tongue over him. The benefit of a strap-on: less physical pleasure but much greater stamina. Jack pulls out, leaves Gabriel looking dazed with his head resting on his thigh to stroke down his body, his hand joining hers between his legs. She brings her hand up to her face and licks a wet stripe over her palm, then rubs it in small circles over the sensitive head of Gabriel’s cock. He gasps, pushing into her hand, his sounds of pleasure quickly turning into ones of distress when she doesn’t stop, pre-come slick fingers massaging his glans. He whines and tries to shuffle away from her, but he’s caught between them, his head and shoulders held against Jack and his hips nestled between her thighs, held fast, fucked and overstimulated.

“None of that,” Jack chides, pumping his hand in long, slow strokes, steady enough that she can easily follow the movements with her palm. “You’re tough. Take it.” Gabriel moans, hides his face against Jack’s thigh and _endures_ for several long moments until a sharp squeak breaks the scene. “Good boy,” Jack whispers, strokes slowing even more, letting go of Gabriel’s knee to caress his face.

Ana eases off, leaves Gabriel’s cock alone and pulls out as slow and gentle as she can, wary of accidentally setting him off when he’s still teetering on the brink of orgasm. He grunts softly, twitching slightly as the ridges slip out of him.

“That’s three. Almost there.” Jack eases the gag out of Gabriel’s mouth and lowers his head to the cushions, getting to his feet to reach the coffee table and depositing the gag there. “Having fun?”

“Hh _nng_ ,” Gabriel tosses his head, glaring daggers at Jack. “God _dammit_.” Jack laughs and settles on the floor close to Gabriel, nuzzling into his side for a second. Then he tickles his fingertips down the shaft of Gabriel’s dick, making him growl, which turns into reluctant giggling when Jack moves lower to tickle first his ass, then his feet.

Ana unfastens the dildo from her harness and puts it on the floor, narrowly avoiding being kneed in the face by a flailing Gabriel.

“Agh, stop that!” he manages to squeeze out amid the laughter, and Jack does, stroking gentle hands down his flank until he stops squirming. Gabriel closes his eyes, and takes a deep, resigned breath. “I hate you both.” Jack pecks a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“No you don’t.” Another kiss, between his eyebrows this time. “We’re great.” Ana shuffles back a little bit and bends down to slide her lips onto his cock. Gabriel groans and relaxes, laid out flat on the sofa, back just a little bit arched to take the weight of his arms. “You love us.”

Ana freezes, because she’s not ready to have _that_ conversation flung at her now of all times, but Gabriel only snorts, nudging his cock deeper into her mouth with small, relaxed thrusts.

“Amari’s okay.” She can hear the smirk growing on his face, twisting his lips. ”You’re a dick, though.”

Jack laughs and kisses him, slow and deep. Gabriel’s toes curl, and Ana impulsively takes hold of his foot, squeezing it in silent thanks for defusing the situation. He understands, she thinks, he always seems to, his foot awkwardly brushing against her palm in reassurance. It hits her with a pang how much she adores this man, how stupidly grateful she is that Jack is willing to share him with her, how warm and included and, yes, loved they both make her feel. She presses her face against his inner thigh, breathing him in. She wants this. Not just the sex, all of it. She wants to make a home with them.

“Yeah?” Jack kisses the corner of Gabriel’s mouth, wiping the wetness off his bottom lip with his thumb. “This was her idea, you know.”  

“Oh really?” Gabriel crunches up to grin at her. “I knew you had it in you.” She must still be looking anxious, because his face softens. “Come up here and kiss me?”

She does, surging up to lay along his body, holding his face in her hands. He gives as good as he gets, pushing into the kiss, his bound thigh stroking against her hip. Jack sweeps her hair to the side and kisses her shoulder, his hand warm on the small of her back.

He understands too, she realizes. They probably planned this, or perhaps they didn’t need to, they’re just that attuned to each other, that good at backing each other’s plays. And they’re reaching out to her, offering her a part in that. She has the best friends. She’s not sure what she did to deserve them.

She pulls out of the kiss, looks deep into warm brown eyes, and touches the tip of her nose to Gabriel’s. His eyes crinkle, and he brushes back against her, softly bumping their foreheads together.

“Okay,” she says, trying for stern but failing terribly, happiness bubbling inside her. “Enough of that. We’re not done here.” She pushes herself up on her arms and off of Gabriel, loosening the buckles of her harness. “Gabriel, do you need a stretch?”

He shifts about, winces when he tries to roll his shoulders, and denies needing anything of the kind.

“Bullshit,” Jack declares, and manhandles him onto his front, his folded up legs hanging uselessly over the edge. “I’m taking this,” he says, unclipping the chain between Gabriel’s collar and wrists as well as the clip linking the cuffs. “Move your arms.”

Gabriel does, with a groan. “Ouch,” he mutters, “Fuck this, now I can feel them.” He rubs his upper arm, grimacing. “Okay. What now? Is it your turn yet?”

“Maybe.” Jack runs his thumb down Gabriel’s spine, slipping between his cheeks to rub just below his tailbone. Gabriel drops his forehead to the cushions and arches, lifting his ass into the touch.

“C’mon, Jack,” he whispers, spreading his legs. “Don't make me beg.”

“For what?” Jack whispers back, lips skimming over his ass. He lets them brush over the back of Gabriel's balls, exhaling a soft puff of warm air, making Gabriel whine low in his throat. Ana daren’t even move, afraid to break the spell. “I want you to say it.”

“ _Your dick_ , dammit.” His fingers flex, digging deep into the thick fabric of the sofa. ”Stop teasing and fuck me already.”

“So selfish,” Jack chides, spreading his cheeks apart with his thumbs. His hole is slick and wet, clenching tight when Jack bends down to spit on it. Gabriel groans, squeezing his eyes shut. Her breath catches in her chest. She's had him twice, and she still wants more, wants to make him scream. “What about Ana? She's opened you up so well for me.” His thumb dips inside to the first knuckle and pulls out again. “Don't you want to thank her?”

“Jack, _please_.” Gabriel is almost sobbing, muscles in his back straining as he arches higher, displaying himself. He looks amazing, the position enhancing the hourglass of his figure, cock hanging heavy between thick thighs. She licks her lips, notices Jack biting his out of the corner of her eye, slowly stroking himself. He looks at her, eyes wide, mouthing “wow”. Then he seems to gather his wits, because the next look he shoots her is questioning. Will you follow my lead, it asks, and she's more used to seeing it during press conferences than like this.

She nods, waiting for her cue. Jack swallows.

“On your back.”

Gabriel pulls himself around, laying back to watch them with his legs wide, hands at his sides. So obedient as long as he thinks he's getting what he wants. She can tell by Jack's smirk that he's not. Not quite yet.

“Hands behind your head.”

Jack urges her forward, guides her to kneeling over Gabriel's chest with her knees splayed almost in his armpits, pinning his arms in place. His focus shifts to her, eyes locked on her face as he licks his lips. They're close enough that she can feel his breath, air flowing hot over her wet cunt.

“Good. Now don't move.”

A warm hand pushes between her shoulder blades, and she braces herself on the back of the sofa and leans forward. Jack trails a finger over her sex and then he's there, licking into her from behind. She gasps, arching to give him better access. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Jack had told her when this was still very new. “You have nothing to be ashamed about.” She focuses on that now, instead of flinching away from the way his nose digs into her butt. It's not that it feels _bad,_ not at all, rather, she's afraid of what Jack will think. Afraid that he'll pull away in disgust, which is dumb, really, because she's seen him get much closer than this on Gabriel. She's seen how turned on he was when she let him finger her there. Besides, it's not like she's making him put his face up in between her cheeks, tongue darting up to flick her clit before diving back in between her folds.

Gabriel is staring at her, mouth soft and open. A part of her wants to grind down on him, have them both licking into her at the same time, but the look of longing on his face is doing more for her than anything he could do with his tongue. Forget longing. Yearning. Gabriel staring up at her as if her cunt was the only thing he's ever wanted in this life, held just out reach.

She holds his eyes and reaches two fingers down to rub circles around her clit, smiling wickedly. Gabriel moans, hips shifting uselessly.

She knows what comes next. Poor Gabriel.

Fingers tangling in Jack's hair, she pulls him up behind her, turning to kiss him over her shoulder.

“Fuck me,” she commands against his lips, and Jack wastes no time, quick fingers finding her opening and guiding himself inside. It feels good, really good, but she definitely does exaggerate the moan that slips from her lips, hips angling to take him deeper.

The effect on Gabriel is immediate. He writhes like a man in pain, groaning low and deep in his chest. He must have marks in his skin from how hard his fingers are digging into the back of his neck.

“Please,” he rasps, “at least let me taste, c’mon, please, this is _cruel,_ I want --”

“Hush now,” she admonishes, finger tapping against his lips. “Jack, can you spare him a hand?”

Gabriel cries out the second Jack's hand wraps around him, his eyes rolling back as Jack works his cock. She slides a hand into his hair, pulling him against her as she scoots her knees wider.

His tongue feels electric against her stretched skin, and this time her moan is entirely genuine. Jack's fucking into her, Gabriel's tongue is rubbing in wide flat strokes over them both, and Jack has remembered just how she likes her breasts fondled when a sharp squeak cuts through her pleasure.

Oh. Turns out she doesn't like it nearly as much when it’s her own fun being interrupted.

She looks at Gabriel, a little suspicious because that was _fast_ , but he really does look to be close, face contorted in a grimace and hips twitching vainly in search of those final touches to tip him over the edge.

Jack evidently comes to the same conclusion, because he pulls out with a quick kiss to her neck and kneels between Gabriel's legs, all business.

“Want me to wear a condom?” he asks, squeezing some lube onto his fingers and smoothly sliding them in. “God, look at you. Could just slip right in…”

“Don't care,” Gabriel hisses, gaze darting between her and Jack. “No, wanna feel you. Raw.” He bites his lips. “Please, Ana, let me touch you.”

“Mmm,” she says, waiting as he moans weakly as Jack starts to push inside. She watches Jack over her shoulder, a hand dropping to push the hair back from Gabriel's forehead, gently running her thumb along his hairline as Jack slides deeper, bottoms out. She turns back, smiling down on the trembling man between her legs. “Only with your mouth.”

It is, to be honest, not his best performance. He's sloppy and distracted, breath warm against her cunt as he pants in time to Jack's movements. She knows exactly when Jack takes him in hand and starts stroking, because Gabriel curses and digs his nails into his scalp. He stops trying entirely after that, eyes glazed, just lies there with his tongue out and rubbing against her as he's rocked back and forth.

“That’s it,” she soothes, pressing his wrists down into the cushions. “Let us make you feel good.” Gabriel's blinks, shooting her a quick look before getting back to work. His lips find her clit, suckling, the tip of his tongue prodding at that most sensitive part of her. It’s better, and distracting, which is not actually what she wants right now.

She's put a lot of effort into getting Gabriel this deep, she's going to damn well enjoy the end of the show.

She slides off him and settles on her knees, pinning his wrists above his head. The ball peeks bright yellow between his fingers. She plucks it from his hand with a smirk. “You won't need this,” she says, tossing it to the side where it lands with a gentle squeak. She catches Jack's eye, tilting her head with a smile. He’s flushed pink, tendons standing out on the side of his neck. “Make him come, Jack?”

“Working on it.” He slides forward into the space she left, bracketing Gabriel with his body, his hips working slow and steady. “What do you want?” The question is mumbled into the side of Gabriel's throat, kissed into his shoulder. She can barely pick it out over Gabriel’s heavy breathing. “Tell me.”

“This,” Gabriel gasps. “Just… Fuck me.” His hands twitch under hers, testing her grip until Jack braces all his weight on his elbows, pinning him securely. “Uhh. Use me.”

Jack's lips twitch into a crooked grin. His thrusts pick up speed, Gabriel’s hips tilting up to meet him, watching Jack out of half lidded eyes. Jack's gaze flicks to her. “Put your weight into it,” he says, letting go off Gabriel's arms to get to his feet and instead lifting him up by the hips, pierced cock bouncing against his belly as Jack pistons into him.

“Is that all you've --ahh. All you got?” Gabriel's chest is heaving. “Faster. Been waiting all night for this.”

“You sure? Not gonna last long that way.”

“‘m close.” Gabriel arches, groaning as Jack lowers him, hips moving to a furious beat, one hand spreading Gabriel’s legs as the other works his dick. “Don't stop, please don't stop…”

Jack comes with a muted growl, every subsequent push fucking Gabriel's cock back up into his fist. He squeezes his eyes shut and keeps thrusting, biting his lips, wringing the last of his softening cock out as Gabriel scrabbles for release, hands shaking in her grasp. When Jack can't anymore, too soft or too sensitive, she's not sure, he slips his fingers in instead, and Gabriel shatters between them, silent and wide-eyed, come splattering his belly in thick spurts.

He keeps blinking as he recovers, a dopey smile growing on his face. Ana twines her fingers with his, leaning close to kiss his forehead. He looks high, more blissed out than the time he broke his arm in three places and was given enough painkillers to down a horse.

Jack crawls close, lapping up some of the come and kissing his belly button, arm snaking around his waist. “That was so hot. You're amazing. Can you feel your feet?”

Gabriel laughs, untangling a hand to hook behind Jack's head and pull him up for a kiss. Jack fumbles at the ropes until Gabriel tips him over into her lap, long limbs flailing.

“I'm fine,” Gabriel laughs, “for fuck’s sake, I get shot at for a living, this is nothing.” Jack crawls back on top of him to kiss him some more, keeps blowing kisses when Gabriel pushes him off, laughing, holding Jack at arms length to contain the torrent of affection. “Get me some damned wipes instead, I have come everywhere.”

Ana watches Jack leave, amused, her hand still gently combing through Gabriel's hair. He settles against her side, curling up around her hip as he unties his legs himself.

The sink runs in the bathroom, noises of Jack rummaging around. Gabriel kisses the top of her thigh. His beard tickles.

Gabriel takes the collar off, working out a crick in his neck.

“And what about you?” he says, pushing himself up behind her to hold her against his chest, laying them both down. He's big and warm, and he's getting come on the small of her back, his half-hard cock smearing wetness against her ass. “We're not done until everyone’s done.” He kisses her cheek.

“The big one’s still clean,” Jack says, chucking a roll of toilet paper at them. Gabriel gathers her wrists in one large hand and wipes the worst of the mess off with the other. He's not holding her firmly, not yet, she could shake herself free with token force, but the very idea makes her cunt clench in anticipation, her hips canting backwards on instinct. Don't be embarrassed, she thinks. She's learning so much about herself today. “You up for it?”

“Yes,” she breathes as Gabriel drags his teeth over her earlobe, his free hand squeezing her breast.

“You like this?” He huffs in her ear, and she nods, feels the grin stretching his lips. “That's my girl.” His thumb caresses her palm. “I'll let go the second you tell me to.”

“I know.” She licks her lips. “Hold tighter.”

“Yes ma'am.” His hand tightens slowly, inexorably, until she's stuck, wrists pulled up tight against her collarbones. She's not bad at hand-to-hand, she knows a few ways to get out of holds like this, but it's not easy, not from a standstill and not against someone like Gabriel.

“Wow,” she says, surprised at how much this is getting to her. Jack smirks at her, and produces a third dildo with a practiced flourish.

This one must not have come in Overwatch blue. Instead it's a light brown, not too far from her own skin color, and it's huge. It's almost as thick around as her wrist, with a big plump head.

“Jesus,” says Gabriel, hiking her leg up and hooking it over his raised knee. “You were gonna put that in me?”

“Don't worry,” Jack says, “we still will. There will be plenty of opportunities to enjoy it from both sides.” He winks at her. “Say ‘aah’?”

She opens her mouth and lets Jack push the head into her mouth, and only that is still a stretch. She can barely work her tongue around it. Gabriel slides a hand between her legs, probing her cunt.

“Let me,” he breathes, opening his mouth. He takes it easily, inch after inch slipping between his lips, his eyes locked with Jack's, never missing a beat as he fingers her.

“That's it, get it nice and wet… Fuck, that's hot. Can you get deeper?”

Ana rolls her hips impatiently, and Gabriel manages a snort with his mouth stuffed with silicone cock.

“Alright,” says Jack, tapping the wet cockhead against her chin before pushing her legs wider. “Here goes, tell me how it feels.”

It's tight, tight enough that she feels the stretch after the first few centimeters, but Jack goes slow and careful and it's not more than she can handle. Gabriel kisses the nape of her neck, fingertip teasing light over her clit.

“Oh,” she breathes, so full, feeling the head slide across her g-spot.

“Okay?” Jack pulls back slightly, fucking back into her. Ana drops her head with a groan and lets her hips do the talking, slamming back on Jack's hand in a fast, hard fuck.

“That good?” Gabriel whispers, raising his knee to spread her wider, driving his hips into hers to fuck her deeper onto the dildo.

Her gasps turn into deep moans as Jack takes advantage of the new angle, slipping into weak, pitiful cries as he leans in to brush his tongue over her clit.

“I've got you,” Gabriel mumbles against her temple, “we’ve got you.” Her gaze is stuck between her legs, where Jack is making soft, ruined noises as he slides his tongue along Gabriel's fingers. Wet digits glide along her stretched lower lips, his thumb pressing into the side of her clit. “Just let go.”

She does, muscles clenching hard enough to unbalance Gabriel as she bucks into her orgasm, Jack's hand shooting out to steady her hip. He’s still fucking her just as fast, face pressed into her belly as she squirms, unable to contain the noises that want to spill from her throat.

They keep going, Gabriel’s fingers playing her like a musical instrument, making her thrash in his grip, Jack driving the fat head of the dildo relentlessly into her g-spot. It's intense, a blinding, consuming pleasure that rides her more than the other way around, until the orgasm moves on without her, leaving her drained and over-sensitive, their touches becoming irritating.

“Enough,” she gasps as soon as her mind reassembles itself enough to form words. Gabriel’s grip on her wrists loosen and she sags against his chest, one last groan escaping her when Jack slowly pulls the dildo from her body. He drops it to the floor and buries his face back in her skin, one arm circling around them both to pull Gabriel tight against her back. She slips her fingers into his hair, carding through it, tracing the contours of his skull. She's tingling. All of her is tingling. Jack hums in contentment. She kind of wants him in her arms, but the sofa is already cramped with her and Gabriel on it.

Gabriel is apparently in similar thoughts, because he half turns and yanks the remaining back cushions out of their grooves.

“Get up here, Boy Scout. It's my turn to cuddle.”

Jack laughs, “Really? After that?”, but he climbs over them both to work into the narrow space between Gabriel's back and the hard backrest of the sofa. “You have no idea what the Boy Scouts are like, do you?”

Ana turns around, tucking her head under Gabriel's chin.

“‘Course not. I'm cool.” His arm wraps around her shoulders, keeping her close.

“You're a giant dork,” Jack murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head. “Anyway I left the Boy Scouts when I was thirteen because they were dicks.”

“Oooh, watch out, badass alert.”

Ana smirks, nuzzling a kiss against Gabriel's collarbone. “Did you know I was a scout?”

“Really?” Jack props his head up to look at her. “You should be mocking her instead, Gabe.”

“You should not. We were very useful. It's where I got my first medical training.”

“Girl Scout doesn't have nearly the same sting to it, anyway,” Gabriel mutters. “Girl Scouts are okay.”

“That's true, I guess.” Jack pulls a blanket over their legs and settles down, forehead resting against Gabriel's nape. “Everyone comfortable?”

“‘m good.” Gabriel yawns, stroking her hip. “This is nice.”

“It's good to have you home,” Jack says, hand catching Gabriel's and slipping his fingers between his. “I missed you. Missed you every day.”

“Missed you too, Sunshine. And you.” He tugs her a little closer, knee nudging between hers to hook his ankle behind her calf. “Now shut up and hold me, I'm tired.”

“Mmkay.” She hears a soft kiss from behind Gabriel's back, and feels him wriggling his hips closer to Jack. Her hand finds their joined ones, slipping against them palm to palm, catching.

They doze like that for a while, not really sleeping but not fully aware either, until Gabriel's stomach interrupts them with a loud growl.

“Me too, buddy,” Jack laughs, “me too.” He squeezes them both. “You two get cleaned up. Dinner in five.”

They end up eating on the floor, half dressed and wrapped in blankets. Gabriel's t-shirt hangs off her shoulders as she shovels cheese into her mouth and drinks far more wine than she was planning to. She shouldn't, she has a training mission with a group of recruits in the morning and she knows her head will be pounding, but she is so happy in the moment, bare legs tucked up against Jack for warmth.

“So who's coming running with me tomorrow?” Jack asks, draining the last of his glass.

Ana snorts in derision. Running, she doesn't mind. Running with _Jack_ , on the other hand, is an experience she doesn't wish on anyone. He's much too fast and much too smug about it.

“What she said.” Gabriel yawns, rolling over onto his stomach. The carpet has left a swirling imprint on his back which Jack absently traces with a finger. “Is there more wine?” He picks the bottle up and tilts it forlornly. “Is it too late for another bottle?”

“Yes,” Ana says, yawning herself. “Unlike some people, I get hangovers.”

“I get hangovers. They’re just quick and intense.” Jack rubs the bridge of his nose. “Can we go to bed? My head is starting to hurt.”

Gabriel grabs his wristcomm.

“It’s not even midnight. We’re getting old.”

“Speak for yourself, I'm getting up in five hours.” Jack says, surveying the living room. “Come on, bedtime. I missed your snoring.”

Gabriel snorts.

“I don't snore. You snore.” Still, he gets to his feet, gathering up the dishes.

“Amari makes this funny wheezing noise but it's not the same.”

Ana laughs. There's not a lot of clean up. She's tired. Gabriel does snore a little bit, it's true, but it's not much of a problem. He stops if you prod him hard enough.

“I'll have you know that it's a very dignified noise. Anyway, your feet are cold.” She picks up the scattered clothing.

“They are!” Gabriel calls from the kitchen. “And they're all gross from running. His toenails keep falling off. I find them in the bed sometimes, it's disgusting.”

Jack grins, eyebrows raised in challenge. “Yeah? I know _someone_ whose protein shakes make his farts smell like death itself, and yet he keeps drinking them.” He fluffs a cushion, putting it back in its place. “With no regard for anyone in the same post code area.”

There is a bark of laughter from the kitchen. “What can I say, Morrison, I’m a living weapon. Just load me up and unleash me on your enemies.”  

Ana hides her face in the blanket she’s folding, corners of her lips twitching. “We can't,” she calls back, “the UN would catch us for sure.”

“She's right.” Jack scratches his chin. “The smell is… Distinctive.”

“Another thing you missed when I was gone?” Gabriel reappears from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his sweatpants. His eyes are twinkling in the dim room.

Jack picks his ring up from the table and slips it back on, clinking it in thought against the empty bottle he picks off the floor. “You know, I really didn’t.”

“Too bad, babe,” Gabriel says, hooking an arm around Jack’s neck and pulling him in to press a kiss against his temple.”I’m a package deal. C’mon, bed. None of my agents want to spoon me, I’ve no idea what their problem is.”

“Maybe they heard about the last one who tried,” Jack says, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist and extending his other hand to her. She turns the last lamp off and takes his hand.  

“Oh right, that guy. Blond, kinda cute, from the ass end of nowhere?” Gabriel yawns again. “Way out of line. Got what he deserved.”

Ana raises an eyebrow, amused enough to play along. “Oh? What happened to him, then?”

“He fell in love with me, the sucker.”

Ana shudders dramatically. “How awful,” she says, nudging Jack in the side. “Poor man.”

“It’s not all bad.” Jack chuckles, reeling her in to tuck her against his side. “Besides, I have a friend to help me out.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel I made a grave tactical error in getting attached to the most inherently tragic OT3 ever when all I want is for them to be happy and hug a lot.


End file.
